


Friend Fiction:

by ColeR



Category: Quirky G(uy)orls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeR/pseuds/ColeR
Summary: Molly, Chika, and Razi thought their lives were ordinary until faith told them otherwise. Follow our three sisters as their journeys unfold chapter to chapter.





	1. Prologue

**_It was a day like any other, except it was a Saturday. In the midwest suburbs, a small rickety house stood un-noticed among its brethren. Inside, light danced across ivory skin. A jig of illumination. Like sewage through a sewage grate, perforated sunbeams streamed through pink pastel bedroom blinds. A girl, at the fringes of adolescence, lays dreaming. Eager to sink her teeth into the fatty meat of responsibility._ **


	2. Wake Up Call

_Molly Rosebud Kawaii Goth_ wasn’t like other girls. She was smart. Molly knew many things like how to count to ten and the presence of intricate social inequalities within the American education system. But one thing she didn’t know was that her life was about to change. Molly was very particular with everything she did. If she was less of a “Woke Queen™” she might have been tempted to co-opt the very real medically diagnosable affliction of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder to hyperbolically describe her libido for the orderly, but Molly understood the insensitivity in appropriating and trivializing the terminology of the medically disabled. 

Like with every Saturday morning preceding today, Molly awoke to her Bootler branded Bootler Bulldog alarm clock from the Bootler Bookstore. Even before she opened her hazel eyes and pulled off her Boottler Blue Trip Eye Mask sold exclusively at the Bootler Bookstore, she knew something was off. Normally in the morning, the small repurposed frat house that she and her sisters called home was lively with the smell of bacon, the sounds of keyboard typing, and shower renditions of Frank Sinatra. But today Molly heard nothingness accompanied by a familiar scent. It was a curated odor. 

Molly strained to make out what she thought were hints of old pennies, olives and what she could only describe as wet dog. Molly knew all the Bootler branded merchandise sold at the Bootler Bookstore. There was only one cologne that smelled this good. It was Scent 238 from Bootler’s _Smells of Business_ collection: _Bloo Chested Booby_. She had always liked the smell. It invoked such titillating thoughts of depravity. It was the kinda smell that just made a girl wanna tear open a briefcase and commit tax fraud. Molly pushed away any fantasies of embezzlement or money laundering. Now wasn't the time for such naughty thoughts. Something was clearly wrong. In a different context, she might have found comfort in the strong pungent odor, but when she opened her eyes her fears were realized. 

Leaning against the door to her room was none other than Headmaster Shanko. Shanko took off his shades, looked up at Molly, and under his breath said, “Everything you know is a lie!”


End file.
